youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Stewie Griffin
Stewie (born January 13, 2013 age 1) is an evil baby from Family Guy. He is one of the world's smartest people, even smarter than people like You. Stewie uses his incredible intelligence to take over several parts of the world. He has currently taken over every other universe known to mankind. Stewie is also wanted by the UNSC for having a tricycle that is too pimped up. History Birth Stewie was born in 2013 of the day 13 of the month 13, in the island of Koridai. The sheer size and shape of his head caused serious problems to his mother when she was giving birth to see him later but with such face of flattened animal, he even didn't wanted to be breast-feeded. Then Stewie, who despite having born in less than ten minutes, already knew how to speak and he said to her: and since then, Stewie has an eternal grudge against his mother. Works Stewie lived surrounded by own pleasures of being a great geek because within 20 minutes of age he learned how to read the magazines of the hospital; to the be only boy with dick of entertainment and other abilities that can twist your mind. Stewie entered in contact with the engineering and mechanics of machines at 2 months, when it became its herman Barbie car in a sophisticated machine throwing cats from assault, which he tried to use against his mother, but his attack was shocked at the last moment when his father brought Bryan and his cats to scare him. Hobbies Stewie has many times (all about murder and how to kill Lois), but one day Stewie started to watch My Little Pony and he enjoyed it especially seeing a tyrant sick centaur who was like him. Then, Stewie traveled to Equestria with Gwonam's magic carpet and he played with Ponies until he was accused with his mother by a jealous pony, Apple Bloom who thought that Stewie didn't deserved to be happy. Then Stewie was imprisoned by his mother in a cage but Stewie managed to escape and travel again to Equestria to kill who accused him. Once he founded Apple Bloom, Stewie had a brutal battle in which he was about to be defeated but fortunately he was saved by his gun that used it to kill Apple Bloom once for all (See the gallery). Then, Stewie continued watching MLP until he got tired for the delay of Season 5 and decided to return to his main objective, kill his mother. Daily Life Today, Stewie is still a Family guy character. His ultimate goal is world destruction. However after spending time with Brain (and nearly developing homosexual feelings for him), he abandoned his goals. He has a pedobear like teddy bear called Rubert. He likes killing his mother Lois Griffin. He also knows how to drive but has crashed. His family roots also show him to be partially Jewish coming from his mothers side of the family. Death The creator of the Cap'N Crunch Chronicles has said that Stewie was murdered for his multiverse traveller, by Cap'N Crunch. It is unknown how he died, but the most likely cause was snuck up from behind, and stabbed with a machete. Unfortunately, unlike the other murders, this was in the canon world, as Cap'N Crunch killed Stewie to travel to the Non Canon world, after that, the Cap'N broke the Multiverse Traveller. Allies * Brian Griffin * Chris Griffin * Louise Belcher * Zim * Ponies * Lois Griffin * Angelica Pickles * Eric Cartman * Sheldon J. Plankton * Discord * Princess Celestia * Mane Six * Rupert the Teddy Bear * Ted * Darth Vader Enemies * Kyle Broflovski * Centaurs (especially Tirek) * Lois Griffin (Sometimes) * Maggie Simpson * You * Weegee * Chris Griffin (He was a Luke Skywalker he murder him break his neck ) on family guy Star Wars * Immirgrants * Diabeetus * Fat Bastard * Brian Mess Up His Time Traveller * Rallos (Stewie Enemy on Cleveland show ) * Herbert * Meg Griffin Gallery Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Evil Protagonists Category:Characters from Family Guy Category:Evil Geniuses Category:Children Category:Childish Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Villain to Hero Category:Smart Category:Inventors Category:Time Travelers Category:Possible Villains Category:Family Guy Category:Adult Swim/Fox Source Category:Babies Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:LGBT Category:Bronies Category:Neutral Evil Category:Funny Characters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Siblings Category:Terrorists Category:Illuminati Category:Murderers Category:Killers Category:Evil Category:Irish Characters Category:Dangerous Category:Super Smash Bros. Lawl